Digimon: Data Wars
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: Choas fills the land and the land summons heroes to a new plain to fight for their freedom. Will they win? Only the auther nows. Rated T for the fact I wrote it. What more reason do you need?


It was a calm summer day in Tokyo, not much was going on for the young black haired boy. "Oda! You home?" called a woman's voice. "Yeah, Mom, what is it?" Oda asked. "Time to go to camp!" his mother called. Oda rolled his eyes and picked up his things. A few shirts, some pants, his tantos which he slipped under the sole of his shoe, and his telescope. "Oda, hurry up!" Mrs. Nagashino yelled. "On my way, Mom!" Oda yelled. When he arrived at the car, he was ridding shotgun with his mom in the van. "Where am I going again?" asked Oda. "Your going to Tokyo Summer Camp, Oda." Mrs. Nagashino sighed, stopping at a red light."Not like it's gonna help you find a new boyfriend." Oda muttered. "That is not why I'm sending you to camp! Every summer you sit in your room and fiddle with that tanto and almost as if to spite me, you some how manage to scare the neighbors!" his mother yelled. "Whatever, we're here. Let's go get me registered so I can "scare" people I don't know." Oda sighed, grabbing his bag from the back seat and walked to the front gate with his mother. "Hello, Mrs. Nagashino!" the gate guard said cheerfully. "Hello! I'm dropping my son off." Mrs. Narashino said, gesturing towards her son. "Yes ma'me, sir, if you'll go up to the main camp and set up in a cabin, that would be appreciated." The guard said, kneeling to eye level with Oda "Whatever." the boy muttered, walking up the trail. As he walked, he couldn't help but want to whip out his tanto and start hunting whatever animals he found. He'd never been popular in school due to this quote "primitive" or "inhuman" ideas on how best to spend his free time. On the bright side, this made him a very sneaky person.

"Hey! Watch it!" someone yelled as he walked into the person. "Watch it!" Oda hissed. "You." the other person said. Walking past him, Oda went to one of the boy's cabins. It was very large, three stories to be exact. " Bonjour, monsieur!" a boy yelled from the third floor. "English man!" an Englishmen yelled, also from the third floor. "Monsieur, it is but my native tounge!" the first one retorted. "Both of you are insane." Oda snapped. "And who are you, sir?" asked the Englishman. He wore a brown dress shrit, brown dreespants, boots, and a brown trench coat. "I'm Nagi Narashino." Oda lied. He never liked the name Oda, his entire family said it was to honor a general in Jaoan's history, but Oda still didn't like it. "Monsieur, is that not the last part to the Shinto creator?" the other boy, a blonde with a grey shirt, black cargo pants, and a flute in his pocket asked. "Your point?" Oda asked. "cher Dieu" the blonde sighed. "Who are you two anyway?" Oda asked. "I am Waka Lune." Waka introduced himself, whipping out his flute and playing a few notes on it. "I'm Sherlock, ace detective from London. Pleasure to meet you." Sherlock said with a tip of his imaginary hat. "Anyway, I'm just gonna grab a room on the second floor and take a nap." Oda said, seeing a nod from his housemates. When he arived in his room, he sat his stuff on a chair and flopped on his bed. As he sat, he heard the door open. "Bonjour!" he heared Waka say in his general Frenchness. "How do you do? I'm Sherlock." Sherlock introduced himself. "I'm Albert." the new boy said. Oda rolled his eyes and walked out to see a tall, skinny boy in a red sweater, black pants, and glasses. "I'm Nagi, the fruity one is Waka" Oda said, turning to go back, he heard some girls begin to laugh. "Great... Let me guess, one of you three have a sister who you invited over?" Oda asked. "So?" Waka and Albert asked simotaniously. "Great..." Oda sighed. The two girls walked in, one wore a pink komono, a purple sash around her waist, blonde hair and cyrstal blue eyes. The other wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and had black hair. "Waka-san, no welcome?" the first one asked. "Albert, finally found an open cabin?" the second said. "Y-ye-yeah. I found an open room." Albert stutered. "Bonjour! Monsieurs, this is my sister, Kaguya Lune." Waka intruduced his sister. "Hello, I am Sherlock, detective of London." Sherlock said, kissing Kaguya's hand. "Indeed." Kaguya said, blushing slightly. "I'm Valerie." the second girl said. "Well, now that we all know eachother, anyone here know how to cook? The dining hall burned down due to the incompitance of the cooks." Albert said, pointing to the fireball of a longhouse they called a Dining hall. "I can." Oda said, going to the house kitchen to see what it had. He was in luck as the kitchen was stocked to the brim with food. Oda began to cook up some of the noodles and beef. Once it was done, he threw some spices on the beef, mixed it with the noodles, and served it. "Thank you." Kaguya said, bowing her head a bit. " Merci" said Waka, takeing the bowl. "Much ablidged." Sherlock said, directing Kaguya and Waka to a couch. "Thanks." Albert said, taking his bowl and sitting in an arm chair near the couch. Once Valerie got her bowl, she nodded and sat in the other arn chair. Oda saw his bowl, grabed it, and sat on the stairs. "So... Where are you all from?" asked Kaguya after a few minutes of awkward silence. "I am from London, England." Sherlock said, tipping his hat. "My brother and I are from Kyoto." Valerie said as Albert was in the kitchen. "I am from Tokyo." Oda muttered. "My brother and I are from..." Kaguya began, before she noticed something fall from the sky.

"What was that?" asked Kaguya. "It's... Snowing?" asked Valerie, who was extremely confused. Suddenly, a blizzard began to blow up in the camp. "Nagi, did you put Acid in this beef?" asked Sherlock. Oda glared at him. "I got this beef from the God damn fridge!" Oda yelled. "Guys, what the hell is in the sky?" asked Albert, pointing to a hoplographic person who was decending towards the cabin. "Don't let him in!" Oda yelled, tapping the left side of his right shoe, making the handle of his tanto pop out, and he lifted his right leg up, draw it, and got ready near the door. "Dear God! You have a bloody knife!" asked Sherlock. "What does it look like?" Oda sneered. As the figure grew near, Waka, Kaguya, Albert, and Valerie went upstairs to hide. Sherlock drew a revolver from his trench coat pocket. The hologram looked around and then saw their cabin. "Shit, he's heading this way." Sherlock muttered. "Chosen Warriors of Chivelry, Valor, Devotion, Courage, Kindness, and Generocity, Baihumon summons you to our world so that you might save us all! Coe forth!" the hologram yelled, pointing a figure at the cabin and moveing it's hand towards a spiral of snow. "CRAP!" everyone in cabin yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Will our heroes survive? Is the hologram really a hologram? Do the snozberries taste like snozberries? See you all next time on Digimon: Data Wars!**


End file.
